The invention concerns an applicator device comprising a storage means for the product to be applied, whose front portion has a holder for rotatably holding a ball communicating with the storage means, wherein a through opening is provided between the ball and the holder.
In other words the invention concerns an applicator device in the nature of a ballpoint pen. In that respect the applicator device can serve for the application of any applyable products. Primarily however it is envisaged as a cosmetic pencil.
Applicator devices of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification generally use front portions which are in the form of tips and which are made of metal. In the production of those applicator tips it repeatedly happens that burrs occur, due to the production procedure involved. In use of the applicator device those burrs result in unpleasant scratching on the surface to which the product is applied and in the case of a cosmetic pencil result in an unpleasant feel in application. Injury can even occur. If the applicator device is to be used in the cosmetics sector, such burrs are therefore to be reliably avoided.
If the applicator device is used to apply product on the face or indeed in the proximity of the eyes, there is a psychological effect involved. If more specifically a metal point is guided in the direction of the face/eyes, it is immediately classified as being dangerous by virtue of the metallic shine, and that makes it difficult to use the applicator device for psychological reasons.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to improve the applicator device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification insofar as scratching on the application surface—and in the case of cosmetics the risk of injury that this entails—is minimised or indeed eliminated.